


Wingless

by ashygirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clueless Team (Voltron), Gen, Lonely Lance (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron), Wingless Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashygirl/pseuds/ashygirl
Summary: Lance lives in a world where everyone has wings but him.





	Wingless

Born into a world of avians, Lance has always been the outcast. It’s one thing to lose a wing, but another to be born without any. He shamefully hides this fact that he’s different from everyone else.  
“Why does it have to be me.” Lance would question himself while looking into the mirror with only hate for himself. He started to think himself ugly without a pair of wings to accompie his look.  
No doctor was able to discover the reason behind his lack of limbs and there was no way of getting him a pair of wings, so Lance stayed wingless. That’s all he was wingless.  
Everyone at school would make fun of him and called him “useless” no matter how smart or athletic he was. Without a pair of wings, to them he was a outcast.  
Getting into the Garrison was a blessing to him because flying in a machine didn’t require wings, it required strategie, something Lance always had. Everyone at the Garrison was told to keep their wings tucked in and use their minds instead, which was no problem for Lance.  
But it was common to show your wings to someone you trusted to gain mutual trust. Lance was determined to keep his secret hidden, even from his new friends Hunk and Pidge.  
Hunk and Pidge started to believe they did something wrong or that he hated his wings but they never truly knew how to confront Lance about it. So they sucked it up and showed him their wings to see if it would persuade him into trusting them more. He may have smiled and complientmented their wings but deep inside he hurt of jealousy. But he sucked it up and tried to show them they were friends in other ways.  
When Voltron became his new life, Lance was terrified of them finding out especially since both of the aliens they met, Allura and Coran, had wings. Things became increasingly difficult to hide when his new team made a nest up in the rafters for the purpose of grooming each other to bond as a team. Hunk and Pidge had hoped it would get Lance to trust them and their new team enough to show his wings, but it seemed to pull him even further away from them.  
Lance was still determined to keep his secret. He was now afraid that if they found out they would look down on him and believe he was useless to the team.  
Blue was an absolute sweetheart. She became very supportive of him, especially since she was the only one outside of his family that knows about his missing limbs. Whenever he was feeling extra lonely, she would comfort him and tell him she would accept no other pilot. She always told him he was perfect just the way he is. Lance’s visit to Blue would typically increase when the team would have a grooming session.  
But what Lance didn’t know is that back when he sacrificed himself to get Coran safely out of that blast, way back then. Was that Coran had dressed him for the cryo-pod and had seen his wingless back. At first he was surprised, but came to see Lance as no different from before. He never did confront the boy on the matter, instead awaiting for Lance to come to his team first. But each day was getting harder and harder to keep his secret especially when the team believed they did something wrong to offend Lance.  
But Lance’s team always invited him to the grooming sessions especially by Hunk, bless his beautiful heart. But Lance had no wings to groom much less no way to get to the nest.  
Hunk had tried to get Lance to join the team one day after an especially long day of training, “Hey Lance, do you want to join us we’re up in the nest grooming?” Hunk tried with a big smile that reached his eyes.  
Lance gave him a small smile at his attempts causing Hunk’s smile to slightly lower, “Naw, not today I think I’m just gonna head back to my room and get some sleep. But thanks for the offer.”  
“You sure, you know you’re always welcome to join. There is more than enough room.” Hunk has become increasingly persist each day about asking Lance to join. But each time Lance would sweetly decline and sulk off to his room.  
Hunk sighed as he flew up to join the rest of his team in their nest. “So is he coming?” Pidge questions Hunk, “No he said he’s just gonna head to bed.”  
“I’m starting to worry about him, I haven’t even once seen him in our nest,” Shiro voices his concerns. “Maybe he’s just self-conscious about his wings.” Allura theorizes.  
The team has been increasingly noticing Lance not participating in the grooming sessions. They even made the perfect spot for him, right between Keith and Hunk. Lance is always the one to continue the conversation during dinner or would pick up their spirits after a hard days work. Which is something they really needed when their conversations would turn into something sour and silent.  
“What kind of wings do you think he has?” Pidge softly questions.  
“I think they are dark blue with soft blue accents.” Keith daydreams.  
“They are probably really beautiful, just like his eyes.” Shiro adds.  
“What if he doesn’t have any.” Coran mumbles. “Wait, what was that Coran.” Allura questions Coran’s words.  
“Don’t all humans have wings?” Allura questions the four humans.  
“I mean there are some special cases of people not having wings but it’s extremely rare.” Pidge states the fact.  
“Would there be a problem with Lance not having wings.” Coran confidently states.  
“How would there be a problem, a person’s wings don’t define who the person is.” Hunk softly states.  
“I mean, it would explain him not ever showing us his wings or joining in on the grooming sessions.” Keith explains.  
“Well if that might be the case, we should all go talk to him.” Shiro concludes rising from the nest.  
The six avians arise from the nest and make their way to Lance’s room, where they tuck their wings in as to make themselves look smaller to not seem intimidating.  
Keith slowly approaches the door, with his team close behind and gives the door a timid knock. They faintly hear, “come in” as the door reveals Lance to be standing in the middle of his room facing the door.  
“What’s up guys?” Lance nervously questions his team.  
Shiro steps forward and brings Lance into a tight hug, leading everyone else to join in. Lance stands shocked at the center of the sudden affection.  
Shiro silently whispers, “You know you can come talk to us whenever you want, we’re always here for you and will accept you for who you are.” Shiro’s words bring tears to Lance eyes.  
“I’m sorry...I’m so so sorry.” Lance whimpers into the group hug, “I never wanted to keep secrets from you, I was just so scared you would find me unless once knowing I’m wingless.” The team’s guess is confirmed with Lance’s words and they pull him into a even tighter hug as a response.  
Coran is the one to speak, “I’m so sorry that you believed you couldn’t trust us enough.”  
A mixture of agreements could be heard from the team, “I’m sorry that you feel useless even though you’re a valuable part of this team. We wouldn’t have gotten through even half of the stuff we’ve been through without you. We love you and we need you.” Keith says confidently to the boy who is silently crying.  
“I love you guys.” Lance softly says. And in that moment Lance finally feels more than wingless, he feels like a part of a team.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted Lance to have a happy ending!


End file.
